Battlegrounds Resurection
by Necronlordofmars
Summary: A prequell to The Lone Hunters book 4. Read to find out exactly what's in store. Rated M for the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this is my first story. I have gotten permission/asked by TLH (The Lone Hunter), so ask him if you have any doubts, (I'll try and get him to post a review to confirm this).

Okay so far a group of Imperials have found a data recorded and now 'watching' the contents. As you can't see a film in words, you are just going to have to read ^_^. ANY reviews would be appreciated (unless you're simply out to get me XD).

**Battlegrounds: ****Resurrection**

+ + + OPENING FILE 000.

IMPORTANTICITY RATING: MEDIUM.

PERSONAL IMPORTANTICITY MARK: YES

LOCATION AND BACKGROUND FOR CORTEX IMPLANT 3141592654 LOGS AS FOLLOWS: + + +

In the far flung reaches of the Imperium of Man, along the Eastern Fringe, the system of Marnel sits, Isolated between the Imperium of Man, and the rapidly expanding Tau Empire. Marnel has 6 planets that orbit a Blue Star system. Marnel I lies' in a very low decaying orbit around the Star, slowly melting away as it plunges to oblivion. The planet once held a now lost civilisation, a loss felt by their entire people, across the galaxy no matter where they were at the time of their demise. Marnel II was destroyed in a Apocalyptic battle, in an age long forgotten and largely unknown by the Younger races, the remains of which now form a giant spherical dust ball, which protects Marnel V from the harsh light of the Star. Marnel III and IV are in the same orbit as each other, although be it at opposite sides. Marnel II and III are both metallic planets, which are superheated by the suns rays to a point where they glow white hot, enough to light up Marnel V with their glow. Marnel Vs only light source is from II and III. Marnel V takes 22 Terran hours to rotate, and receives light that would seem similar to what Terra would get on its surface today - if it was not so ridden with smog and such like, with night and day very similar to Terra as well. The major difference is that Marnel V is a dead world, covered in dessert and flat planes, until recently, where a group of Imperials settled their after being cast out of the Imperium classed as cowards for not fighting to the death against a splinter Hive Fleet of Leviathan. However most of the desert is based on rocky outcrops, where large parts of the surface of the planet had collapsed onto itself, where it is too dangerous to go and scout. The planet has a few make shift towns made from the civilian transports who managed to escape both the Tyranids and Space Marines wrath. Marnel VI is nothing more than a simple large asteroid, with no interest to the Imperium.

Not long after the Imperials set up on Marnel V, did a Tau emissary make contact with them. The Imperials had started mining the planet and had found very rare and strange green crystals. The emissary, traded a few basic supplies for a sample of the crystals, and it was found by Earth Caste Technicians, that these crystals, could be used with Vespid weapons, once treated with a special compound easily made to the Tau. As a result the miners started trading these crystals for supplies so that they could survive on the barren planet, as well a basic fire warrior weapons to defend themselves encase the some pirates came their way. None of the Imperials of the planet had heard of crystals of this type, apart from one person called Corenn who thought he had read something in his planets Libarium, that seemed familiar, but did not finish nor remember the text well, because first word of the Hive Fleet arrived via the Astropaths sudden struggle to send messages and a dark mass, of what they feared to look at was heading their way. He knew the signs all to well, as he was very familiar with Inqusitioner Kryptman's work, and he and a few others decided to flee before the Shadow in the Warp prevented escape.

However it was not until a year later that things started to truly get strange…

+ + + END OF LOG + + +


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

+ + + OPENING FILE 736

IMPORTANTICITY RATING: MEDIUM

PERSONAL IMPORTANTICITY MARK: YES

LOGS AS FOLLOWS: + + +

A year after they had started finding the green crystals, life was looking a lot better for the colonists of Marnel V. In the year since they arrived here, they had been approached by the Tau to join their Empire, but even though they were all exiles, they were not yet ready to actually turn their back on the Imperium and their God Emperor. Instead the trade agreement between the green crystals had allowed them to get basic amenities, medical supplies and food, along with some of our basic weapons they have manufactured, so that we could defend ourselves from the off chance some Orks or Rouge Dark Eldar came their way, and if they did, they could give them hell! But alas life is still hard, they had to work long hours in the harsh environment and when you truly look at their 'home' in the words of the cold calculating bastard, known as Corenn, 'We live in a shanty town, working hard long days and yet we are no better off than the scribes of our old planet Deknarr'. However I personally prefer this life as all the other planets inhabitants, who followed the Imperiums' commands and hence the God Emperors order to stand and die against the Hive Fleet Nightshroud did just that, and yet we are alive and our lives have improved since we got here. Granted not by much, but improved none the less.

There was not many inhabitants on the planet, about 10,000 in total, and of about the 20 'towns' on this planet, Unhoten was the largest with about 1,000 inhabitants. While although larger than the other towns, their amenities were not much better and food and water was if not, harder to come by. However they had planted many crops a season back to the North of the town and slightly later the South. Soon they would be fully grown to pick. They currently stood 3 meters high, which was a very good sign too that they could be harvested soon, as the fortnight before they are ready, they grow 1 meter! They had decided to plant these crops between them and the comms tower to make the look better than dessert. Their crops they had got from the Tau were genetically engineered to take the strange radiation and energy waves of the planet and the sun and convert it into a strange dense form of liquid vapour that could have water extracted from it, and then pollinate the crops to grow more crops. The crops were expected to ripen any time now so the town's folk were buzzing with anticipation.

The comms tower itself was an excellent piece of work compared to the rest of the shanty town, manly because it was the bridge of the largest military ship they had with them, and they simply took the bridge off and used it as a comms tower to relay messages between the towns and off world to the Tau via one of their own relay stations. Although it did look pretty beaten up, mainly because the most of the ships had to crash land on the planet because they were so beaten up by their own loyal ships firing on them to try and prevent them leaving, and only about half actually left their firing range let alone got though the warp successfully. However they had survived and enough had survived to make a colony and that's all that really mattered.

To the North of the town was where their mine was situated. The mine was more like a bolder pit than a mine at first because it looked as if an entire area of landscape had crashed down and to walk over that area would be suicide because most of the rocks were the size of houses with sharp edges enough to cut even chimeras in half if hey somehow landed on them, but it was highly unlikely as they had barely 20 vehicles in the town, although half were actually chimeras or variants of them. However all of the military vehicles had been converted in one way or another to deal with day to day life. All except for one which the Cornel (Larrex) who had lead the 'rebellion' to escape the planet had taken a very special vehicle with him, although only the command 'squad' knew about it as it was the first thing to be unloaded and hid, even before the other got off the ship. It was kept there until they really needed it and so far it must have been good because when the 100 war band of Orks attacked, he didn't use it. However most think (including myself) thought it was most likely some treasure of his or that was stolen so he could use for leverage and bribes if he ever had to.

The town itself had been well guarded since then as the Orks didn't actually loot anything because there was nothing of value (we had only just got their of their time of arrival and we had dismantled every thing) and we didn't have any weapons, so there wasn't a fight to be had, even for their tiny grots. Although they did look at our comms tower, but seeing as a sandstorm was starting to pick up they simply left it and the planet and were never seen of again. However the shock was enough to shake Larrexs' hold over us, but seeing as he had an officer's las pistol it was enough for him to keep some order. The town now has a vague form of sheet steel walling with sharp metal shrapnel sticking out the top. Although it doesn't look pretty, anyone trying to get over it would probably loose a limb in the process, that and it disrupts most of the winds from the sandstorms for blowing about the shacks of the town.

Most of the town is pretty much like shanty towns you would expect traitors to live in except ours has a basic command centre in the middle, from the main military ship. Most of the inhabitants work in the mines whilst about 100 look after the town in various forms, be it the local store or looking after the crops (they actually don't need much attention, amazing what Technology those Tau posses, but I digress. There are also about 250 people who form the armed personal to protect us, but they have yet to be used for anything other than blowing up walls in the mines so we can did further. However the comprise of roughly 150 armed personal, and about 50 ex military personal who run the ex military vehicles, and about another 50 personal of various military rankings, (most used their now dead troops to cover them whilst they got to the transports, those cowards…)

Most call me the cold calculating bastard, however in this journal I keep in my mind via the old marvels of the Adaptus Mechanicus on my recording engrams on my cerebral cortex. The only ones who should ever read this should be myself or if something terrible has happened to me, then I would have put this with the data core to ne sent deep within the planet to be transmitted to the nearest friendly receiver. Although all the data will be sent, if I think anything is important I will mentally indicate it, so that I will appear hopefully in a reasonable text so that you may understand the events that may or may not have lead to something important.

+ + + END OF LOG + + +


End file.
